Chimera with a Stone
by Annabeth Zatsune
Summary: Edwina Cleric. A Chimera. What's more, an Alchemist. Ed's amazed by her. Especially when she dies several times. Rated M for gore, language, and accidental romance.
1. Chapter 1

She was cold. Very cold. She wished she was with her sister. She missed her. Where was she? She sat up to see her surroundings. A massive door-way was in front of her. Hearing a small chuckle, she turned around. "Truth." she said simply.

"You must be terrified." Truth said.

"No. I committed the taboo. I know the rules. Equivalent exchange. You're going to show me the truth, and I'm going to sacrifice something of myself in exchange. But I'd be happier if you'd just kill me."

Truth faltered a little. "And why is that?"

"My life is missing. Mom, Dad, sister, my daughters, even the stupid dog-Chimera. Just kill me."

"I don't think I will. After all, it's interesting to have a Chimera that knows Alchemy."

Truth was going to speak more, but she flew at it. Long fangs protruded from her mouth as she sank them into it's shoulder. Thick black blood flowed into her mouth. She let go, an animal look in her eyes. "Okay. Show me truth. Take my arm and leg. Take my sight. Take my organs. Take my whole body. Take my mortality. Take what you desire. I honestly don't care anymore!" she laughed insanely. The gate opened, and she was pulled into it, still laughing.

"She was put on trial for supposed murder. She even pleaded guilty and tried to make all the evidence point towards her. But she double-crossed herself and there were too many people to support her innocence." Mustang told the two.

"Edwina Cleric, huh?" asked Ed, picking up the photo. It was of a young woman with an animal grin on her face. She had a long blonde braid and amber eyes, just like him. She also had auto-mail like him. But hers were styled to look like animal claws. Reading the profile, he gasped. "It says here that she can do Alchemy without a circle!"

"Brother!" Al was holding another picture of the girl. It was her holding a small red stone. She was licking it animalistically, glaring angrily at the camera. "I think it's a Philosopher's Stone!"

"I know. This girl was once raped, and bore twin daughters. She and her sister lived alone for most of their lives. But recently, the sister died, and supposedly, Edwina snapped. I hear she committed the taboo, and then became suicidal, always to be stopped in a nick of time." Mustang said.

"Daughters?" asked Alphonse.

"They died not too long after birth. It was only about a year ago when the local auto-mailist found Edwina passed out from blood-loss on her basement floor, but even then, laughing. When she woke up, she was laughing about how she bit Truth on the shoulder."

"B-bit? She say's she bit Truth?" Ed gasped.

"I think we need to go see her." Al said. Ed nodded in agreement.

"Before you leave, she has refused to leave the jail-cell she was put in after being accused. She will occasionally leave for a walk in the near-by woods, but she always goes back to the cell." Mustang warned. "And when she was to be removed with force, she wounded one of the men. She bit his hand, severing two main veins."

"Does she have fangs or something?" Ed asked nervously.

"As a matter of fact, she does. According to her doctor, she also has a three-inch tail. But she has always been with company her entire life, left alone only ever once."

"That's just creepy! She was born like that?" Al asked.

"Yes, I was."

Standing in the door-way was the girl. Her eyes weren't maniacal and she wasn't grinning. Her eyes were scared. And a long tail trembled behind her, and large fuzzy ears poked out of her hair. "H-help me…. P-please… I'm… I'm… I'm turning into a… a… a cat…" she whispered, falling to her knees and passing out.

"Is that...?" Ed trailed off. "She must've run all the way here! Look at her!" he cried, picking her up. He then noticed the three enormous scratches on her back. "Gah! I think… We need a doctor!" he wailed as blood dripped onto the floor.

She opened her eyes. The two brothers she'd been searching for were standing above her. "Help. Me." she whispered. "I don't wanna be a cat. I can pay." She pulled out the stone. "Please. Help me."

"Just how did you get a Philosopher's Stone?" Edward asked. "Please tell us, Edwina."

"It was in my mother's study. I don't know how she got it. Please." Tears welled up in her eyes. "Please!"

"Do you know what goes into a Philosopher's Stone?" asked Al.

Slowly, Edwina nodded. "I admit. I lied. I watched my mother make the Stone. I… I helped to draw the circle… I didn't want to leave the jail for that reason. Not to mention the fact that… I did… I did… I killed a man in the woods… I wasn't in control of my actions… Kill me please!" she screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kill me kill me kill me!" Edwina wailed.

"No!" Ed shouted.

Edwina was suddenly quiet. She looked at Edward, a hungry look in her eyes. "Anyone ever tell you how handsome you are?" she purred.

"What?" the two brothers shouted.

"You are. Very."

"You're nuts!" Ed told her, standing up. She grabbed his arm, licking her lips.

"Have you tasted Truth?" Her nose wrinkled. "It's blood tastes awful. Sour and spicy. And rotten."

"Then… You really bit Truth?" Al gasped.

"Yep. It was amazing, to bite something that majestic and high up, but also very depressing. I wanted to hear it scream or cry. I like my prey to be pathetic little things that beg for mercy or big beautiful things that sound like they're singing when they scream." Edwina suddenly gasped, releasing Ed's arm. "No… stay… down… stupid… it's my… dumb cat…" Choking, she fell onto the floor.

"Edwina!" The brothers made to help her.

"Stay back! It'll try… to… mate…" she gasped, writhing in agony. "Stupid cat!" she screamed, wrapping one hand around her throat. "I'll wring my own neck if needed, you dumb feline!"

"You wouldn't! We still need to figure out how we're gonna save you!" Ed objected.

"Well, it was a trick to get the dumb cat down." Edwina sighed, taking her hand down.

"Good. So do you know why your mom made a Stone?" asked Al.

"Nuh-uh. All I know is that my sister and I helped with the whole damn thing. I remember my mom told us not to tell anyone. She said it was a big secret, and it would help bring Daddy back to life. About two weeks later, my sister found a bloody stain in the middle of her study floor. In the middle of the near-by circle was a partially human… thing. The Stone sat near it." Edwina said. "Around that time, I was raped. A month later, I found I was pregnant. I gave birth to a pair of twins. A boy and a girl, but they were identical.

"After they died, it would've been bearable if my sister hadn't died. And then… I thought with the Stone… I could… I could…" Edwina broke off, choking and coughing up blood. "I was… such a fool…" she hacked. She jumped up and shoved Ed and Al aside, running for the window.

"Edwina!" Ed shouted as she flew out the window.

"No, look, she's okay!" Alphonse told him, pointing. Edwina was leaping past the armed guards and Mustang.

"Fullmetal! What the hell just happened?" Mustang shouted as Ed leapt down to the cobblestones.

"Edwina flipped out!" Edward yelled in response, chasing after her.

She skidded around the corner into the alley. She saw the man a second before she crashed into him. "Sorry!"

"Foolish girl." he growled. "What the hell are you running from?"

"The Fullmetal Alchemist and some soldiers." she answered, opening her eyes. "Hey!" She could feel a smile touching her face. "You're Scar!"

"You seem overjoyed to see me."

"Yes! Yes I am! Please! Please, kill me!" Edwina begged, kneeling before him.

"I don't have time for a child's death-wish." he told her, a little confused.

"You hate Alchemy and it's creations, correct?" she asked, letting her ears and tail show. "See? I'm a Chimera!"

"I see now." Scar turned to her. "You understand that the world will never accept you for your body." He put a hand on her fore-head.

"Oh, thank you!" she whispered, smiling. Scar hesitated.

"Edwina!" She could hear Edward's foot-steps charging down the alley. Before Scar could turn and run, she touched the Philosopher's Stone to his arm, activating his special deconstruction Alchemy. "Edwina, no!"

Ed watched, powerless, as Scar's Alchemy took place. Edwina fell back, a smile on her lips, her blood flowing freely from her head. The Stone fell to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

"Edwina! No!"

He was too late. The Stone fell from her hand, and even Scar looked scared. "Scar! How could you kill an innocent girl?" Edward snarled.

"She was a Chimera, and she asked me to kill her. But I didn't do that." Scar replied coolly. "I believe she used the Stone."

"She… but…" Ed fell to his knees. "Edwina… we were gonna help you…" he murmured in shock.

"Ngh…"

Both Scar and Edward looked at Edwina. Her chest was rising and falling steadily, and she was pushing herself up. "Sorry. It'll take more than that to kill me!" she laughed.

"Edwina! Your cat is in control!" Ed cried. "You gotta fight it!"

"How did you survive?" Scar snarled, stepping towards her.

"Three down, six to go!" she sneered, jumping over them. Mustang was unfortunate enough to be standing where she landed, and she sprung off his back and leapt away, laughing.

"Okay, what was that?" Al asked. While no one was looking, Scar slipped away.

"'Three down, six to go.'" Ed said suddenly. "She has nine lives. That's why she didn't die from blood-loss when she attempted human trans-mutation."

"But now that awful cat is in control of her…" Al trailed off. "I wonder when we'll see her again."

Next morning, Edward woke up and realized he couldn't get up. He also felt something sharp in his ear. And then he saw why.

**Cliff-hanger on that. If someone can guess why and send a description of themselves with a name, I'll work them into a fan-fic!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember the cliff-hanger? HERE GOES!**

Ed realized he couldn't get up. He also realized something sharp was in his ear. Then he realized why.

Edwina was lying on top of him. She was biting his ear, and had positioned her body so that he couldn't move his. "Al!" he shouted in shock.

"Eek! Oh my-!" Edwina had shot awake, and bolted for the open window. But before she could get out completely, Al's hand wrapped around her leg.

"I got you!" he cried triumphantly.

There was a squeal of shock, and Al was left with something in his hand that wasn't Edwina.

"Al…? Is that…?" Ed gasped.

"Umm… Oops?" Al offered.

He was holding Edwina's skirt.

"Hey! I need that!" she shouted from the alley. "Like, now!"

"Sorry!" Al called out the window. "We'll be down in a second!"

"Just throw the damn skirt down here!" Edwina yelled impatiently.

"No! We're comin' down to talk to you!" Ed told her, poking his head out the window. He instantly regretted it.

"Pervert!" Edwina screeched, throwing another fist-sized rock that missed by an inch.

"Look, I'm sorry!" he apologized for the hundredth time.

"Does sorry mean the second I put it back on, you Alchemically tie me to the wall?" Edwina growled.

"Hey, we couldn't risk you running off again! But we need to talk to you."

"I know you want to talk to me! That's why I came looking for you!" she shouted angrily. "At the last moment, the dumb feline took over, That's why I was asleep on top of you."

"Oh. You… Heh heh…"

"We're awfully sorry about taking off you r skirt! I honestly didn't mean it!"

"Yeah, you'd better be sorry. 'Cause when I get out of here, I'm kickin' your asses!


	5. Chapter 5

"Yeah, you'd better be, 'cause when I get down from here, I'm kickin' both your asses!"

Edwina was true to her word. She left both groaning in pain on the ground.

"Damn! That was worse than Teacher!" Ed gasped. He painfully stood up. But she wasn't finished.

Edwina leapt at him, striking six nerve point in rapid succession. He was left paralyzed from the shoulders down. "Hey! What the hell was that?" he wailed.

"Rapid nerve deactivation. You'll be paralyzed for about three hours." Edwina answered, slinging him over her shoulder and gesturing for Al to follow. She led Al to their room in the hotel, and then set down Ed. "From now on, when you grab at someone, maybe you'll grab them instead of their clothes!" she snarled, sitting next to him. "Fire."

"Okaaaay… So how were you born a Chimera?" he asked nervously.

"Good question." she nodded.

"What!" the two brothers cried.

"You mean you don't know either?" Al asked.

"Nope."

"How did you know where we were?" Ed asked.

"Scent. You smell different from others."

"How did you run all the way here?"

"Not me. Cat did that."

"What are those scratches on your back? I mean, what made them?"

"Dog. I was in cat form, so naturally I had a dog chase me. I barely got away by clawing up her nose." She smiled wickedly. "Meow."

"Why are you so determined to die?" Al asked timidly.

"Well… I'm…" Edwina stood up. She coughed and hacked for a little, then spat something out. It was another Philosopher's Stone. "And I've got hundreds. Not just the one I offered you. I swallowed them all. I panicked. The military was coming, and I wanted to bring back my sister so badly. I made roughly six-hundred of them. The one I offered you really was made by my mother."

"So… this man you killed… do you know his name?"

"Van… Van Hohenheim. And… he laughed right before I killed him… said I was cute for trying to kill him." she said, a tear running out of her eye.

"Hohenheim? Are you sure?" Al gasped, standing up.

"Yeah, why?" Her face was confused.

"Hohenheim was our father." Edward growled. She gasped, standing up and covering her mouth with her hands. "He left us. And then our mother died. That bastard. Are you sure you killed him?"

"I left him missing an arm, his throat torn out, and his entrails splattered all over the place! Does that sound like he would live to you?" Edwina wailed. She quickly hit his collar-bone, and he found he could move again. "I'm a bloody monster! I deserve to die!"

A knock on the door made them all look up. "Come in!" Al called. The door opened to reveal a tall woman with long golden hair and green eyes. She held a small collar.

"You! You bitch! Where have you been?" Edwina snarled.

"I could say the same for you, Edwina." the woman answered curtly.

"Edwina, who is this lady?" Ed asked sternly, seeing her tense muscles and snarling face.

"This bitch is my mother!"

**Sorry. I had to do that. I was running out of ideas for what to do. **


	6. Chapter 6

"You fuckin' bitch! How could you just leave us? We thought you were dead!" Edwina screamed. "Bitch! Heathen! Get outta my sight!"

"Is that any way to speak to your mother? And you attempted human trans-mutation as well. So you're one to talk." the woman answered, striding forth.

"Edwina, I thought you said your mom died attempting human trans-mutation?" Ed asked.

"Apparently the bitch didn't die. Did you even think about us before you left?" Edwina flew at her mother. She rapidly hit the same points she did on Ed, but she was sent flying back into the wall. "Heathen!"

"She wasn't affected by the paralysis!" Al gasped.

"You left us. I was raped and had children. My children died, and then my sister, your youngest daughter, followed them! And you think you can just show up here?" Edwina screamed, charging at her mother again. As she ran past, Ed caught her wrist. "Lemme go! Lemme rip her throat out! I'm gonna kill her!" she roared.

"You aren't in control of yourself! The cat is talking! You're gonna kill your mother the way you killed the bastard that was our father!" Ed snarled.

"Do you want me to let the blasted feline take total control? Right now, she and I are working in harmony out of mutual hatred for the bitch!"

The woman put her hand on Edwina's shoulder. "You aided my creation of one stone, yet you yourself created almost a thousand. You damn my attempt at human trans-mutation, yet you yourself tried to bring back your sister and children. You say I'm a heathen for my actions, yet you have followed in my foot-steps." she said.

"Proves how bad of a mommy you really are!" Edwina's voice was mingled with two other voices. One was soft and silky, the other deep and ringing. "You ran from your mistakes, so I guess you rubbed off on me!" She tore away form both her mother and Ed, running for the window. Al caught her arm, but she made it out, accompanied by a loud ripping.

"Al? You didn't just...?" Ed squeaked.

Al turned around, holding the black shirt.

"Uh-oh." her mother muttered.

"All three of you are in for it! Now gimme back my shirt!" Edwina howled.

"Are you sure? It's really torn up…" Al called back.

"I'm gonna kill you all!" A scrabbling was heard outside, and then Edwina's head poked over the sill. "Gimme the damn shirt so I can kick all your asses." she fumed, her tail visibly lashing.


	7. Chapter 7

"Just gimme the damn shirt. Now." She hissed, resting her head on the sill. "I'm so gonna kick all your asses as soon as I'm decent!" Suddenly she was aware that anyone passing underneath of her would be able to see her bare chest. "Please hurry." She muttered.

"We're hurrying!" Ed assured her, quickly mending the torn shirt with Alchemy. Closing his eyes, he passed the shirt to her. "There!"

Almost the second she put the shirt on, Edwina hurled herself at Edward, quickly paralyzing him. She then quickly put Al out of commission. And then she attempted to tackle her mother, but wound up sprawling on top of Edward.

"You fucking bitch. Why couldn't you just have died?" she snarled before running out the door.

About three hours later, Edwina still hadn't returned to the hotel. She was wandering down a maze of allies. "Damn. Where's Scar when I need him? Fuck." she swore.

"Oh, some little girl is looking for the Ishvalan now, is she? So what's your connection to him, huh?" someone sneered.

Edwina whipped around. Three people stood behind her. She took a deep breath to catch their scent. "You aren't human. But I smell human blood on all three of you. Chimeras?" she asked, cocking her head.

"Nice try, but no. We're Homunculi. So, what is your connection to Scar?" purred a tall woman with a perfect body.

Edwina shrugged. "I'm trying to die. Scar seems like an easy way to do it. He's already killed me once. I just need to have him kill me a few more times."

"You want to die? Well, we can do that for you!" laughed the first one, a young pale man with long hair.

Edwina held still for a moment. "Wait!" she whispered. Her mother had been holding something in her hand. Her collar! She couldn't die without the collar! She quickly dodged the young man's blow, using Alchemy to root his feet to the ground.

"Oh, another sacrifice!" he laughed.

"So I can't eat her?" asked the fat one, who was right behind her.

"Stay away from me!" Edwina yelled, mentally going over her studies. Homunculi. Homunculi. Homunculi were artificially created humans, made when a Philosopher's Stone entered the blood-stream. They had regenerative abilities, and would only die if the Stone was destroyed. But, she wondered, would it work if the Stone was swallowed?

Going over her studies had slowed her down. She was thrown into the building, the wall collapsing as she passed through it. Quickly, she landed on her feet and avoided the chunks of stone. "So, you're all Homunculi. What're your names?" she asked, panting slightly.

"I'm Envy. And these are Gluttony and Lust." chuckled the young man.

"Three of the Seven Sins. Greed, Gluttony, Lust, Envy, Sloth, Wrath and Pride are the greatest sins man-kind bears." Edwina said slowly.

"Very good. Now, are you gonna come quietly, or are we gonna have to beat you into submission?" Envy asked her.

"Oh, gee. I think I'll take C: None of the above!" she yelled, letting her ears and tail show as she leapt at him, fangs ripping into his neck. He stumbled, and she jumped off him. "Ready for more? 'Cause my ma may be a bitch, but I know the rule is never to go with strange people!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Edwina!"

She gasped, barely avoiding Lust's fingers. Ultimate Spear, she corrected herself.

"You bloody idiots! I can take care of myself!" she shouted.

"No, your mom told us to come bring you back!" Al cried, fending off Gluttony.

"Sure she did! 'Cause she's such a retarded bitch she makes others do her work!" Edwina snarled, throwing Gluttony into the wall. The building started to shake and crumble.

"C'mon! We gotta get out of here!" Ed shouted.

Edwina tried to follow all of the others out. But a large dust cloud rose up around her. She could barely see! There! She was ten feet from getting outside! But then the rocks fell. A large one struck her in the back, knocking her down. For a minute, she blacked out.

When she came to, she realized her entire body was free. Except for her arm. Damn! She was stuck! And she could hear the people outside discussing her. "Cat. We need to work together here if we wanna get that collar." she breathed. Instantly, she felt long fangs grow from her mouth. Quickly, she turned her head and started gnawing.


	9. Chapter 9

"Edwina! Edwina, are you okay?" Ed shouted frantically.

"She's probably just playing dead." Envy sighed, walking up to the heap of rocks and bending down. He took hold of the pale hand that slightly showed from beneath the rocks. But as he yanked up, there was a wet ripping noise, and everything above the elbow was missing. "Uh-oh."

"Edwina…" Ed gasped.

"What is it now?" someone snarled.

Everyone whipped around. Edwina stood there, dust-covered and clutching a bleeding stump. "What, shorty?" she growled.

"Edwina! You're okay!" Al cried joyfully.

"Okay, so a gushing bloody stump for an arm qualifies as okay? When did I miss that memo?" she snarled. "And you!" she spat, pointing at the Homunculi. "Are dead!"

As she flew at them, Edwina morphed into a lion, growling and roaring. She tore viciously at Envy's throat and midriff, then ripped into Gluttony, and finally mauling Lust the best she could. When she was done, the Homunculi fled.

"Ow. I think… I lost a few ounces of blood too many…" she groaned, becoming human again. "Oh, sweet mother of Truth, ow."

"Here!" Ed Alchemically wrapped a bandage around her arm. "That should stop the bleeding. Now, what do you say we go back to the hotel?"

Edwina didn't answer, instead slumping forward, snoring softly.

"She's asleep?" Al giggled. "Here. I'll take her."

The two took her back to the hotel, and found that her mother was gone. When Edwina woke up and found that out, there was a tirade of swearing. But she cheered up when she located the collar her mom had had in her hand.

"Okay. So what're we doing now?" Al asked.

"I need to go see Annabeth, my auto-mailist. I need a new arm, and I need one fast. Annabeth almost doesn't sleep, but works and breathes auto-mail." Edwina said.

"Sounds like Winry's type of person." Ed said nervously.

"Winry?"

"My mechanic." Ed answered simply.

"Annabeth Zatsune… My mechanic recently sent out a notice that she is accepting apprentices. Maybe we should bring your Winry along. I'm sure Annabeth would love to meet her!" Edwina suggested.

"Why not? Rizembool is on the way to your home-town!" Al agreed.

"Al, do you have a death wish?" Ed grumbled.

A few days later, however, the group was on their way to Edwina's auto-mailist's shop. Winry was bubbling with excitement. She wanted to meet the one who had designed Edwina's auto-mail. Edwina's arm and leg both had retractable diamond-tipped claws, secret compartments, and were constructed out of something called titanium. Edwina said that it was rarer than gold and the strongest metal ever. So her arm was worth more than it's weight in gold.

Edwina nervously walked up to the door to knock. "I'm in the garage, Edwina!" someone shouted. Edwina beckoned for everyone to follow her. She led them around the side of the enormous house to a smaller building with an open front. The speaker was a tall pale girl. She had two long black pony-tails that were almost as long as she was tall. Her body was finely muscled, and she held a large brick of concrete that proved her muscular ability. But her eyes were what shocked them. Her right eye was an electric blue, and her left was a blood-red. "So, Edwina, are you going to introduce me to your friends here?" she laughed.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric, and Winry Rockbell." Edwina said bluntly.

"Winry Rockbell? But Edwina! That means this girl is your family!"

"What?" they all cried.

"Surely you remember your grandma Pinacko? C'mon, I remember your family reunions better than you do!" the girl urged. Then she just waved. "Whatever, whatever. I'm Annabeth Zatsune, Edwina's auto-mailist."

"Edwina mentioned that you were taking on apprentices! Is that true?" Winry squealed in delight as Annabeth nodded.

"So, Edwina. You got the arm off before the disease got to your heart?" Annabeth asked, digging up an arm identical to the one Edwina already wore.

"Disease?" asked Al.

"Yes. My arm contained a genetic disease that, if it reached my heart, would have killed me. Knowing this, Annabeth and I prepared ahead of time. We planned to cut it off this year, and had an arm ready for then."

"You guys are gonna be here a while, so get comfortable. Edwina, would you please let the dumb feline out for a moment." Annabeth ordered.

"Whaddya want?"

Ed and Al were shocked at Edwina's sudden change.

"Titanium is the best metal, but I need some more. Would you please go pick the order I placed up?" Edwina nodded, jumping away.

The brothers left Winry to coo over Annabeth's auto-mail, going to explore the house.

Almost a week later, Edwina was gone. She'd left a note saying that she'd gone to stay at an old friend's in Dublith. "Don't worry! We'll call Teacher!" Ed told Annabeth, already dialing Izumi's number.

"Hello?" came her voice.

"Hey, Teacher. It's Ed."

"What do you want?" she asked.

"A friend of mine said she was going to Dublith. She looks a lot like me, only she has two auto-mail arms. Have you seen her?"

"Hang on a minute." Izumi instructed. "Edwina! There's a young man on the phone for you!" he heard her shout.


	10. Chapter 10

Edwina carefully placed the note, and then ran for the train. She knew Ed and Al would call Izumi first, so she didn't bother to put the name of her friend. Sighing, she sat down. But then something made her look up.

Didn't she know that head? Edwina got up and walked over to the man's seat. "Hohenheim? Didn't I kill you?" she gasped.

"Oh! Edwina, I didn't hear you coming. Yes, you tried to. But, you see, I'm immortal. I cannot be killed by a kitten scratching me." he nodded.

"You figured out in cat-years I only a baby? Damn! Nobody else has ever figured that out, so how did you?"

"It was easy really. You're twenty-seven, correct?"

"Thirty now. My birthday was two weeks ago."

"A cat year is nine human years. So you're three and a third."

"Oh, Hohenheim, I met your sons. Edward and Alphonse. Ed has a very low opinion of you, like I hold no respect for my mother."

"Yes, he never liked the fact that I ran out on them."

"Dublith. My stop. I'll see ya around! Bye!"

And Izumi was currently holding Ed on the phone for her. Loudly, so he could hear, she yelled a reply. "Tell the shrimp that if he wants me, he can come 'n' get me! And when he does, he can expect an ass-whuppin'!"

"You hear that, she said hello!" Izumi laughed. She talked to Ed for a few minutes, and then hung up. "You certainly like him!" she teased.

"I don't like him! The pervert's already ripped off my clothes!" Edwina whined.

"Okay, so you get the first blow. I'll wait until you're done with them before I do anything."

"All that's gonna be left for you is to bury them!"


	11. Chapter 11

Ed and Al held up at the sight of Izumi sitting outside waiting for them. She smiled, waving them inside. "I gave Edwina your old room, Edward!" she said cheerfully.

"What're you two waiting for?" Winry asked.

"N-nothing." Ed said hesitantly. But he and Al both felt that if Izumi wasn't beating them up, then she was waiting for Edwina to take her turn.

Edward opened up the door to his old room, Al right behind him. What they saw made them freeze. Edwina was standing like a deer caught in the head-lights, a towel wrapped around her body and water dripping down her body. "You perverted little pin-heads ever heard of knocking!" she finally screeched, throwing a chair at them. It hit right on target, knocking Edward down. "As soon as I get my clothes on, all that's gonna be left for Izumi is to bury you!" she yelled, slamming the door. About thirty seconds later, she opened the door, fully dressed, and chased after them.

Just as Edward started to get outside, he felt a strong hand yank him back inside. Edwina spun him around and furiously punched him in the face. "Ow! Hey, look, we're sorry!" he begged on the ground, rubbing his cheek.

"No apologies!" Edwina howled, leaping over him and throwing Al to the ground.

"What did they do to make you so mad?" Winry and Izumi asked nervously.

"The little pin-headed, retarded, perverted bastards have never heard of knocking apparently! They burst in on me without any clothes on!" Edwina yelled, stopping Ed from running away before kicking Al's head off.

"Okay, I think they're all yours, Edwina." Izumi sighed, standing up and leading Winry inside.

"No! Winry! Help us!" Al called desperately.

"No, I really don't think so!" she called over her shoulder.

At dark, Edwina still wasn't satisfied, and was still fighting Ed and Al. Ed was covered in bruises and cuts of all sizes, and Al was in pretty bad shape too. "Edwina! Supper's ready!" Izumi called outside. "Oh, you still aren't done? And you stared before noon, and it's now eight!"

"Almost done." Edwina growled, slinging Ed across her shoulder.

"Please… No more!..." he begged weakly.

"You are in no position to be asking for me to stop." Edwina snarled, quickly shimmying up the tree. "There." she grunted, firmly wedging him between two branches. "Now I'm done!" Edwina called cheerfully, walking inside.

"You're just leaving me here?" Ed wailed.

"Shaddup!" she yelled angrily. She whipped around and pointed to Al. "If you try to get him down, I wedge you somewhere higher and tighter than a tree, so don't bother!"

"Oh, good technique. I should've used that on them." Izumi nodded, pulling Edwina inside.

"You're cruel!" cried Ed as Al meekly followed them inside.

"Yeah, well, get comfortable, 'cause you ain't getting' down for a while, shrimpy!"

Al didn't ask Edwina any questions, but did as he was told and asked. But, that night, before she went up to bed, he asked her one question. "How long are you planning on leaving brother in that tree?" he asked nervously.

"Till noon. Maybe longer." she answered, letting her long hair down.

"But it's supposed to rain!"

"Good for you. Do I look like I care?" she answered, closing the door in his face.

Al ran outside. "Brother! She says she's leaving you there until noon, maybe longer than that!" he cried.

"What? No, she wouldn't!" Ed told himself.

"You better believe she will." Al jumped at Izumi's voice. She was smiling cheerfully. "Edwina has been my friend for a long time now, and when she says she's leaving you there Ed, she'll leave you there!" she laughed. "Feel lucky she put you in the most sheltered part of the tree, because it's going to rain. Good night!"

"Teacher, you aren't going to help him?"

"Why should I? Come inside Al, before it rains!"

Al ran inside to find Winry, but found she was talking with Edwina. So instead he sat and eaves-dropped. "I really like how you stuck him in the tree! I wish I was strong enough to do that!" Winry was laughing.

"I spar with their teacher. What do you want me to do, beat him into a bloody pulp? I could do that if you want." Edwina asked. "To tell the truth, I want to do that myself, but I need to save some fun for Izumi. But I'd do it at your request."

Al was speechless, waiting for Winry's reply. "No, I don't think so. But did they really come in on you with no clothes?"

"Yup. I was stark spic-'n'-spam naked except for a towel." Edwina paused. "They ever do that to you?"

"Not yet, but my fingers are crossed!"

Al flinched at the boom of thunder and the patter of rain. He peered out the window at his brother, stuck in the tree until Edwina felt gracious enough to let him down. "Poor brother." he whispered.

"Al! Quit eaves-droppin'! I can hear ya out there in the hall!"

"Sorry!" he squeaked, scurrying away from the door.

Next morning, when Ed opened his eyes, he saw Edwina glaring up at him. He remained silent, feeling himself blush. They stayed silent, staring at each other, for a few minutes. Edwina was the one to break the silence. "Comfortable?" she asked.

"Uh…" Ed wasn't sure how to answer her.

"Good, because you got three more hours, shorty." she said coolly, walking away. "Oh, yeah. For your information, don't ramble about me being only a little older than you, 'cause I'm thirty, and proud of being this small. I ,for one, don't fancy the idea of having to duck down in my own house like Annabeth."

"You're thirty?" Edward yelped. He flinched as Edwina turned around.

"Yes. I'm thirty. Just like I told your dad a couple of days ago." she sighed, climbing up the tree and sitting on the branch next to him.

"But you said you killed the bastard! Ow!" His sentence was rewarded with a sharp rap on the head. "Jeez, what was that for?" he whimpered, aware of how at her mercy he was.

"Hohenheim is a kind man! It's my mom who's the bitchy bastard." Edwina lay down, resting her head on his back. "I can't help but look at you and see my son. You look just like him." she sighed.

"So tell me. Records say you had twin daughters, but you say you had a son and a daughter. What's true?" he asked nervously.

"Everyone mistook Len for a girl. I don't blame them. They were my own kids, and I had trouble telling them apart. Rin and Len were twins, but somehow, they were identical."

"That's impossible!"

"Tell that to my children. They were alike in every way. Rin didn't like wearing her hair long, so Len wore his hair short. Len didn't like wearing long pants, so Rin never wore skirts or long pants if he wasn't. They were perfectly identical."

Edward felt something wet on his back, and realized that Edwina was crying. "I miss them so fuckin' much!" she wept.


	12. Chapter 12

"I wanted to see their little faces smiling up at me again… But I failed…" Edwina fell silent, and it took Ed a minute to realize that she was asleep.

"Don't worry, she won't fall out." Ed looked down to see Izumi. "She used to sleep in trees all the time. Edwina stayed up all night staring out the window at you. She claimed to be worried that you would get down, but she blushed when she said that!" Izumi winked at him as he started to blush.

For almost an hour, Edwina dozed, using Ed as a pillow. He didn't really mind, but was worried that she would fall out.

"Ed." Her voice startled him.

"Yes!" he gasped.

"Who was it… that you wanted to bring back?"

"Our mom." he answered quietly.

"Mom…" she said softly. Out of the corner of his eye, Ed saw her reach one hand up to the sky. "Sometimes, I look up at the clouds and think how lucky they are. If they run into trouble, they can just fly away. I wish I could do that. Fly away from my sorrows and problems that make me weep. That's when I let the cat take over, so I'm alone in my own little world." She abruptly sat up. "Hold still."

"Gah!" Ed shouted in surprise as he fell to the ground. "But it isn't noon yet! Why're you letting me go?"

Looking up, he saw her point behind him. He turned around and saw Winry, standing with her hands over her mouth. "Winry…"

"Why didn't you tell me that she used to be a mother? Why, Edward?"

"Because…" Ed trailed off.

"The pain of children is more than I could bear. I don't like to have too many people know about my motherhood." Edwina sighed, jumping down from the tree. "Some in my town called me a 'recycled virgin.' I never bought that. I'm never going to have children again. Never." she said, walking into the house.

The rest of the day went off without incident. It was next morning the fire-works really started.

Ed woke up with his arms wrapped around something. It didn't take him long to realize he'd fallen asleep with Edwina. "Crap." he breathed, slowly and gently removing his arms. He tensed up when she groaned softly. Silently, he set one foot down on the floor. But as he got up, the blanket tangled his feet up, and he fell to the floor with a crash. And then he found himself with a gun pointed at his head.

Izumi and Al burst in. "What was that?" Al cried.

"Are we interrupting something?" Izumi asked, seeing the position the two were in.

"Oh, nothing, just me about to shoot the little pervert!" Edwina growled.

"It was an accident!"

"Is that your excuse for everything? I'm half in my mind to stick you in the tree again!"

"Edwina, why don't you calm down and tell us what happened?" Izumi said nervously.

"I think the little dick slept with me!" Edwina snarled. "Can I blow his brains out now?"

"I don't think so. Maybe you should just put him back in the tree."

"Please don't!" Ed and Al begged.

"I'd rather put a bullet between his eyes, but I'll let him go. But just this once!"

At breakfast, Ed got a double-hit. Edwina was reaching across him for something, and at the same time, he leant forward. Their lips collided. Edwina and Winry both let out shrieks and jumped up. Ed fell out of his chair as he was hit with a large wrench and a small sledge-hammer.

"Ow! Where the heck were you two keeping those?" he cried.

"Don't hit us with that 'accident' junk, you little twerp! You are so dead!" both of them yelled, running after him as he fled the house.

Ed gave them a good chase, but eventually Edwina hit him with her hammer, knocking him down. And as they approached, he knew he was dead meat.


	13. Chapter 13

Ed sighed, watching the girls go back inside. He wasn't beaten up too badly, but it was embarrassing to be stuck in the tree again. He hung his head, blushing. It wasn't fun to be wedged there. He couldn't do much to protest, because he was stuck so that his arms were jammed in so they couldn't move. "Damn." he muttered.

"I take it Edwina's staying here?"

Ed looked down to see Annabeth, and his blush strengthened. He gave a small nod.

Don't worry. You ain't the first, you ain't the last. When we were little, if a boy went missing, his parents checked the trees first, 'cause it normally meant they'd gotten on somebody's bad side!"

"Oi! Don't you think of lettin' the nitwit down!"

"Oh, don't you worry, I wasn't! I was just coming over to put the finishing touches on you now that you have three auto-mail limbs. You'll need to take better care of yourself now, you know that right?" Annabeth said, moving away.

"You're all cruel!" Ed wailed.

"Get used to it. The world's cruel." Edwina called back, waving slightly.

That night, Edwina walked outside with a blanket. "Gave Zatsune our room." she said shortly, scooting up the tree. She rested her head on his back again. "Gah, I miss my kids. When people told me the hardships of mother-hood, nobody included heart-break." she said softly.

"Did you ever sing to them?" Ed asked hesitantly.

Edwina rolled over so she was facing him. "Is that a request?" she asked sharply.

"Well… uh…"

"_When the sky has fallen, like a blanket on your shoulder, when the moon is like a mother, watching over you forever, and the dawn is so familiar, you were meant to be together, like a fog around a mountain- forever. So softly- so sweetly. Surrounding you completely. Sing you a lullaby- lullaby to you. Lullaby- lullaby to you. When your breathing is the wind, and your crying is the rain, well I know you will remember. Because the music is forever, and the living of a lover- and the loving of another, like a sister and a brother, like a father and a mother. So softly- so close to me. You're surrounding me so beautifully. Lullaby- lullaby to you. When the sky has fallen, like a blanket on your shoulder, and the moon is like a mother, watching over you forever, and the dawn is so familiar, you were meant to be together, like a fog around a mountain- forever, and ever! Lullaby- lullaby to you. Lullaby- lullaby to you. Lullaby- lullaby to you._"

Ed listened to the next song sleepily. Her voice was soft like silk, and sweet like honey. The mix was hypnotic. All of a sudden, Edwina started to giggle. But that didn't wake him up. What shocked him was next. "Good night, Edward." she whispered, hanging down and kissing him on the cheek.

**I do not own Concrete Blonde. I do not own the song used. Do not sic those copyright people on me.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I had to do that. I just had to.**

Ed stared in shock at Edwina. She giggled again, curling up so that he couldn't see her face. After a few minutes he heard a sigh. "You asleep?" she asked. Ed didn't answer, just hung his head. "I envy you, Edward, I really do. I wish my life came as simply as yours must come to you. You at least have someone to call home. Annabeth is a door-step child, but she doesn't have the time or money to contend with a house-guest. I shouldn't have blown my house up. Without a home… I took away the last piece of my family. My mother built that house with her own two hands. I'm such a bloody fool.

"The cat and the lion inside of me don't know home, but it doesn't bother them. They enjoy no home. That's why I let the cat take over. She knows no bounds." Here Edwina paused. "Five down. Four to go. I'm so close… Yet you've rooted me to this world. I was turning into a cat… I didn't want that… I went looking for you… And now… I feel two bodies squirming inside of me…"

**Does she mean the cats?**


	15. Chapter 15

Edwina sighed. She knew everyone would be upset at her running away again. Especially Ed. But even now, she could feel the twin bodies squirming around in her tummy. It was almost nice to feel that sensation again.

Silently, she jumped from the window to the tree. As she hit the ground, Edwina winced. The babies didn't like the aerobic work-out apparently. It didn't sit to well with her stomach either, now that she was carrying two small life-forms. But it was the only way out of the house without waking anyone up.

Edwina walked slowly out of Dublith, ignoring the surrounding stares of the nocturnal citizens. She didn't care, just had to get away…

"Hey, look who we have here!" Edwina stopped, staring at the man ten meters away. He didn't look familiar, but his scent…

"You!" she hissed. It was time to retreat. She took a step back.

"Don't even think of running!" he laughed. Behind her she could smell Lust and Gluttony. "There's nowhere to go!"

"Not the retreat I had in mind." she whispered, already fading into the corners of her mind.

"If that wasn't the retreat, then where do you intend to go? What do you intend to do?" Edwina felt her body turn, saw Lust through the windows of her amber eyes.

"Careful." she warned herself. "I'm carting live cargo." "Courtesy of her." she rumbled back. "Shut up, let me fight. I know I induced these kits. I'm gonna keep 'em alive."

"No, not the retreat as in she would fall back. Retreat into the far depths of this mind we three share, and let the fighter take over!" she laughed out loud, slashing at the woman's face. "I'm Citrinaa, the feral part of Edwina Cleric, and right now, I've total domination over this body!"

"Like it or not, we're still supposed to take her!" Envy shouted, lunging at her.

Citrinaa doubled over. "Damn!" she shouted, jumping to a roof-top. "Forgot the kits for a sec' there!" she panted. "Just have to go Plan B!" she cried, turning tail and leaping to the next roof-top. "This is Plan B?" "Shut up! You're distracting me!"

Citrinaa ran them long out of the Homunculi's range or abilities. Having done so, she gave Edwina back her body. "I hate kits." "You made me sleep with him. Rapist." Edwina muttered, rubbing her aching side.

_Three months later…_

"Two twins. Beautiful." Citrinaa murmured.

"Yes. Despite the fact that they're apparently eight years old." observed the lion.

"I don't care." Edwina murmured. "I'm just too happy."

The birth had been unaided. The lion and Citrinaa had instructed Edwina on what to do, and she and the two children were perfectly healthy. Two pairs of sapphire blue eyes gazed up at her. Their long hair was the same golden hair as their father's. But their skin matched her pale cream flesh. "Perfect humans." she murmured, kissing their heads. "I love you."

"We love you too, Mommy." they answered, putting their small arms around her. "We love all three of you, Mommy."

She knew that the paradise she was in wouldn't last. She and her children, in the bower in the forest. Nothing made any sound, and their skin felt like silk on hers. She breathed in their scent. She never wanted to let go, never wanted the moment to end. She knew that these two wouldn't last, and neither would she. She knew Ed would be upset. But the moment was magically tranquil, and Edwina wished it would last forever.


	16. Chapter 16

"Four months." Edward grumbled. "Four months since we've seen her."

"Calm down brother." Al soothed.

They were almost all alone on the train car. There were only seven other people, and three of them drew Ed's eye.

He couldn't see one of them's face, they were facing away. But the other two strongly resembled him and Edwina. It was a boy and a girl, both looking very bored. "Mom, how long until we reach Central?" the boy asked.

"I don't know." the third one answered huskily. Ed though he recognized the voice, and Al looked up as well.

"I hope it's soon. My rear's falling asleep." the girl whined.

"Calm down, Sylvia. You too, Silvestre." the third spoke again.

"That voice…" Ed and Al got up, and started walking towards the end of the car.

"I just want to see Dad. I can't wait to see the look on his face." the boy said softly.

"Yes, he'll be surprised that his own children are taller than him!"

"Edwina!" the brothers yelled, tackling her.

"Where the fuck have you been? We searched everywhere for you!" Ed whooped.

"Why are you so skinny? You're skin and bones!" Al cried.

"Mom, who're these two?" asked the girl.

"M-mom?" yelled Ed and Al.

"What, did you adopt or something?" stammered Al.

"No. Edward, I'm sorry. These are your children, Sylvia and Silvestre." Edwina coughed. "I think it happened when I crept into your hotel room."

"But-but they're…!"

"They were born nine years old." Edwina said quietly, clambering to her feet. "And now they're thirteen."

"So this is Dad? He's smaller than I thought!" said the girl, standing up. She was a good half-foot taller than Edward.

"Kids…" Edward seemed to be in shock. He wasn't reacting to the short comment.

"Edward. I was coming to leave them with you. I can't take care of them. Someone is trying to kill me. I'm leaving them with you, Edward."

"What do you mean someone's trying to kill you?" asked Alphonse. Edwina shook her head, shrugging. "But, you can't just take off, leaving them with us!"

"I just did." Edwina said, opening the window and sliding out. She jumped off the side of the train, waving sadly.

"Damn you, Edwina!" Edward yelled back at her.


	17. Chapter 17

"Don't be upset."

"You two have said that a million times!"

"They're right, Edward."

The four had just gotten off the train at Central. Sylvia and Silvestre were trying to calm Edward down about Edwina jumping off the train. But it wasn't going anywhere.

"Edward!" someone called.

"Oh, look." Ed grumbled, slowly walking over to Mustang, Al and his children close behind. "What is it now?"

"For starters, who are these two?" Mustang snapped.

"Sylvia and Silvestre Elric or Cleric, sir." bowed the twins.

"Edward, what happened?"

"These are… Edwina's and mine… well… our kids."

"Idiot! How did that happen?"

"Hey, it's her fault!"

"There are more pressing matters at hand!" Sylvia suddenly cried, tugging at Edward's sleeve. "I think…!"

"Sylvia? Silvestre? What's wrong?" asked Al.

"We're growing again!" the two cried in unison, their faces bright crimson and hands held to their chests in effort to hide the rips in their clothes.

"As if you weren't big enough!" Ed wailed. "We'll have to talk later, Colonel!"

"Agreed. But you still owe me an explanation for this!"

Everyone piled into the colonel's car. Sylvia, Silvestre, and Al were dropped off at a hotel, and Ed and the colonel quickly found clothes in the twins' sizes.

"Hey, you two, I'm coming in!" Ed told them, knocking on their door.

"No, don't!" Silvestre yelled one second too late.

Ed had a split second to turn and start running before the chair came flying at his head. Sylvia's aim was as good as Edwina's. The chair struck home on the back of his head. "You're as bad as Mom said you are!" she yelled, practically throwing him out the door. The door slammed, but didn't cover the yelled threat.

"I think I'm going outside." Ed nervously told his brother and Mustang.

"You barged in on them?" asked Al. The twins' door slammed open. "I guess you did."

Three hours later, Edward followed the two back into the hotel room, cut and bruised. "Damn, you spent too long with Edwina!" he groaned.

"Just wait for the 'okay' next time!" huffed Silvestre, sitting across from Mustang. He looked almost exactly like Hohenheim. Sylvia nodded, sitting next to Mustang. She looked like Edwina, especially with the long tail that was swishing behind her.

Tails. That's what Edward had thought was different. They both had large cat-ears as well. "Damn! I can't calm down enough to put 'em back in!" Sylvia suddenly yelled as her brother's ears and tail faded away. "Thanks a ton. I'm gonna be stuck like this until I go to sleep!" she snarled at Ed.

"Yeah, you did spend too much time with your mom." Al nodded.

"Two months isn't exactly a long time, Uncle." Silvestre purred, leaning back. "We were born nine years old. We rapidly grew to ten, twelve, and fourteen. And from the looks of things, we're now in our early twenties."

"That's something new." Mustang sighed.

"What I don't understand is why Third Mother left Mommy. Mommy was devastated, and so was Second Mother." Sylvia murmured, her ears and tail vanishing.

"Huh?" Ed wondered, confused.

"Mommy and us are born Chimeras. Mommy had two cats in her. Citrinaa, the cat who normally takes over her. And the other one, who was always in a dream and tired. But now, she only has Citrinaa. Third Mother left."

The twins seemed younger, more vulnerable, now that they were talking about Edwina. They looked small and alone, almost like the children they truly were, instead of the adults they had the bodies of.

Suddenly, both of their eyes went blank. They stood up and started walking almost mechanically. "Hey! Where are you two going?" Mustang called.

"Brother! Colonel! Look!" Al was standing at the window, gazing down at the street. It was filled with people with animalistic parts. Here, a woman with rabbit ears. There, a man with large feathery wings. And there, walking with Sylvia and Silvestre was Edwina.

"Where are they all going?" Ed shouted, running outside. Then he saw where all of the Chimeras were going. There was a large hole in the end of the street, and all of them were trooping into it, single-file. "Hey! Edwina!" he yelled. She didn't listen, and as her tail-tip vanished into the hole, it sealed up behind her. "Damn!"

_Three days later…_

Ed led Mustang and Alphonse down the tunnel. They had seen Edwina, right before a young girl who had been seen with Edwina was found dead in the streets. She had seen them and fled. Now, they were following her into the bowels of the earth. "She can't be too far ahead. She can't possibly be…" Ed grunted, wriggling through a particularly tight space in the tunnel.

Then, the tunnel opened up into an enormous cavern. In the middle was Edwina. She was singing in a strange language, and the air around her glowed red, blue, green and yellow. Eerie music filled the cavern along with her singing. As Alphonse climbed into the chamber, she stopped singing for an instant, peering at them. As Edward opened his mouth, she quickly sang a little more. "Welcome, to my humble home. A tunnel leads to every town and city in this country. I should be able to take this world over relatively quickly, starting with this country. Impressed?" she laughed.

"Edwina, this is crazy!"

"Edwina? Oh, you mean the human that shares my face. Yes, that could be used to advantage as well." Edwina grinned again, her mouth full of sharp fangs. "My name, human, and learn it well, is Little Demon. I was created by an Alchemist. I am the Ultimate Being!"

"Demon? I remember Edwina talking to herself once, and asking herself who Little Demon was. Then she answered herself that Little Demon was her other half. What did she mean by that?"

Little Demon shrugged, and the music could be heard again. Now she sang quickly, yet in their language. But the song wasn't one Edward knew from anywhere recently. No, he'd been sung half-asleep with that song four months ago by Edwina. Snarling, he approached Little Demon. "Edwina sang that song to me. What is it? What is that song about?" he yelled.

"I guess you could say it's my history. A long time ago, someone dreamed a little dream. It was so small; no one knows who dreamt it. The little dream was scared that it was vanishing, because it didn't want to vanish. So it came up with a plan. It would make people dream it, and create their own world. But an Alchemist came into the world that was the dream. He was one of thousands that went into the dream. He sought out the dream, and then split it in twain. The result was two identical parts. Only one was good, the other evil.

"The evil part cast the good part into a coma, so it had no control over the world of Wonderland. The evil part wanted out, to control the outside world. She drilled the Alchemist over and over, how to get out. She knew that her other half knew how to get out, but didn't want to wake her up. So she had the Alchemist extract the memory of how to get out form her good half's memories.

"To get out, the dream needed a pure human vessel. So it had no need for the Alchemist anymore, and he was killed. The half picked out four eligible human vessels, and pulled them one at a time through to Wonderland. The first was the red one. She wasn't right, so it locked her away in the woods. The blue one was good, but before the half could get to him, he was shot by a cross-eyed mad-man. The third one, that little green one, was good, but not good enough. For being so close, yet so far, the dream-half cursed the queen for eternity. The last one, two siblings, was perfect, and I used them to come here. And now, I will take over this world, then move on to the next, and the next, and the next, until I rule the universe!"

"That's sick!" Al cried.

"Well, it's how it's going to be."

"No, it isn't! I'm going to fix us, Demon, just you watch!" someone yelled.

"Is that Edwina?" whispered Mustang, pointing at the figure.

"No, I'm not Edwina, but I used to be a part of her. I am Little Day-dream, the other half of Little Dream of Wonderland!" yelled the other Edwina double.

"And how do you intend to do that? You need a pure human vessel! Are you intending to use one of these three?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Now! You know your stations! Go, go, go!"

All of the human-Chimeras from the street rushed into the cavern, quickly forming a trans-mutation circle that Ed and Al knew very well. Three figures rushed around it, quickly handing out small red stones. Edwina and the children were handing out Edwina's Philosopher's Stones. When they were done, they took their positions in the human trans-mutation circle.

"You see, born Chimeras are pure to the core. And these have all been my vessel at one point or another. They know what we're doing, and how to do it, considering the fact that twenty of these six-hundred are Alchemists." Little Day-dream said.

"What are you doing? Don't you know that doing that will kill them?" yelled Edward.

"No, it won't. Doing this will merge the two back into Little Dream, also taking us to Wonderland with them and sealing the gate between the worlds forever." Edwina said softly. "In Wonderland, we'll fit in, won't have to hide who we are."

"No! You idiot!" Edward started to run towards Edwina and the two children. But he was too late. The entire host of six-hundred started to sing in the weird tongue, and Edwina, Sylvia, Silvestre, and seventeen others activated the circle. "Edwina!"

"Don't worry." he heard faintly, beneath the song. He saw Silvestre smiling at him. "You can still see us. We'll be in your dreams!" the boy smiled.

Little Demon and Day-dream screamed in agony. Then, the screams faded into silence. All of them were gone.

That night, Edward couldn't get to sleep. He kept on thinking of Edwina and their children. He hadn't known them very long, but he had still gotten attached. "Edward…" he heard faintly. He sat bolt upright.

There, in the middle of his room, were three faint see-through figures. But he could make out who they were. "You came back!"

"No, Dad. We can't come back. We can only visit you in your dreams." breathed Edwina. "But we will watch over you forever. We won't let anything harm you."

**/1BMuSwTZTsI Haku Yowane version of the song I spoke of. I prefer it to the original. Don't hurt me for using it in my story!**


End file.
